The Adventures of ButterClan
by princesslu25
Summary: Skypelt and Dawnheart are two loners wandering through a seemingly endless world, looking for their place. On their journeys, they meet rouges Deadfur and Trueclaw, along with many more cats. Features Minecraft Youtubers such as Skydoesminecraft, deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, dawnables, BajanCanadian, ASFJerome, and many more. Cover image not mine! Credit to shatteredmadness on DA
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I noticed that there's not nearly enough Skydoesminecraft fanfics. So, why not make them warriors? It's a small clan, but it'll work. Hopefully. *sweatdrop***

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything except for the names, Swiftpaw, Shiningpaw, Haloleaf, and Skystar and Dawnheart's kits. Minecraft is owned by Mojang, and the YouTubers own themselves :P**

* * *

BUTTERCLAN

Leader

Skystar (Skydoesminecraft)

Deputy

Deadfur (Deadlox)

Medicine Cat

Haloleaf (My friend Kayla's OC)

Warriors

Trueclaw (MinecraftUniverse/ TrueMU)

Mudface (HuskyMudkipz)

Frogcall (KermitPlaysMC)

Apprentices

Swiftpaw (My brother Slim0128's OC)

Shiningpaw (My OC)

Queens

Dawnheart (Dawnables)

* * *

Two lone cats walked across a barren landscape. The she- cat was heavy with kits; her mate was trying to find shelter for her in the cold rain.

"Here, Dawnheart," the tom said as he led his mate into a hollow tree. "Rest here."

"Skypelt, where are you going?" Dawnheart called as the tom began to walk away.

"To find food," he called back. "I'll be back soon, don't worry."

A while later, all Skypelt had found was a small mouse, which he gave to Dawnheart. The two settled down in the tree to get some rest.

* * *

Skypelt was awoken to a claw slash across his nose. Hissing, he leaped out of the hollow tree.

"Who's there?" he yowled. "Show yourself!"

A dark brown tom stepped out of the shadows. "I should be asking you," he hissed back. "Why are you on my territory?"

"I'm sorry," Skypelt said with a dip of his head. "My mate and I needed shelter from the storm."

"That's no excuse," the other cat growled. "I'll give you until sunhigh to get out. After that, it's war."

Skypelt's eyes widened. He backed away to get Dawnheart as the tom disappeared into the undergrowth.

"Dawnheart, get up," Skypelt whispered to his mate.

Dawnheart looked up. "What's wrong?" she mumbled, hearing the urgency in Skypelt's voice.

The tom explained what had happened.

"That's awful!" Dawnheart exclaimed. "And your nose..."

"I'll be fine," Skypelt assured his mate. "Now let's go before that tom shows up again."

* * *

The brown tom sat atop a nearby tree, watching the two cats go. Another cat, a dark ginger tom, sat down next to him.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh?" the ginger said.

The brown was silent.

"I mean, the she- cat has kits," the ginger continued. "Couldn't you have shown some mercy?"

"Shut up, Trueclaw," the brown tom muttered.

"I'm just saying, Deadfur..." Trueclaw said as he jumped down from the tree.

"Where're you going?" Deadfur called after his friend.

"I'm going after them," Trueclaw called back, and he ran off.

Deadfur tensed, and then jumped down from the tree. "I'll show him," he muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... I wrote this for my friends (thanks guys -_-). It's actually pretty fun to write as well. More YouTubers coming soon, like Ssundee, CaptainSparklez, ASF Jerome, BajanCanadian, and anyone else people want me to put in. I might write more depending on how this is reviewed. So, review and I write faster, deal? No? Fine... Cookie? o.o**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Skypelt and Dawnheart had found their way out of the forest.

"It's marshy here," Skypelt commented. "I'll try to catch some fish."

"Me too," Dawnheart said as she leaned over the small pool of water.

Trueclaw padded out of the forest he called home, following Skypelt and Dawnheart's scent trail. He stopped, pelt bristling, when he came to the edge of the swamplands.

"Oh no," he whispered. "Not in there...!" He pelted into the marsh.

After a while of fishing, the two mates were more full than they had been in moons. Dawnheart was asleep, and Skypelt was lapping some water from the pool.

Suddenly, a face appeared behind him. Skypelt jumped and fell face- first into the water.

"Hey!" he yowled, coughing up mouthfuls of water. "What was that?!"

Two cats stood on the banks where Skypelt had been standing a few moments before. One had brown fur and blue eyes, and the other had gray fur, white paws, and green eyes. They were laughing.

"Good one, Frogcall!" the brown one said, tail twitching.

"It was all you, Mudface!" the gray one laughed.

Skypelt, meanwhile, was sopping wet. He climbed out of the pool and faced the newcomers.

"What was that for?!" he hissed.

"Hey, just a joke!" Mudface said, still laughing.

"You are on our land," Frogcall pointed out.

"Look, we didn't mean-" Skypelt began, turning to where Dawnheart was still sleeping. His eyes grew wide.

"Where's Dawnheart?" he whispered.

Dawnheart had awoken at the sound of a splash from the water. When she saw what had happened to her mate, she was ready to claw the two pranksters' ears off.

But something pulled her back. Suddenly she was facing a pair of blue- gray eyes.

"Quiet!" the cat who had pulled her back hissed. "They'll find you!"

"Who are you?!" the she- cat hissed. "And let go of me!"

The ginger tom let go. "My name is Trueclaw," he explained, deciding not to tell her that he was good friends with their previous attacker. "Those two cats are Mudface and Frogcall. They pretend to be kind, but then they'll lead you into quicksand!"

"How do you know?" Dawnheart asked, worry clouding her voice.

"It almost happened to me once," Trueclaw said, lowering his head. "Luckily, my traveling companion pulled me out before I went under."

"What about Skypelt?" Dawnheart whispered.

"He'll realize you're gone. Then we'll walk out."

"I'm trusting you here..."

"Dawnheart!" Skypelt called, worried.

"She's probably deeper into the marsh looking for food," Mudface said.

"We'll help you look," Frogcall said, leading Skypelt into the dense swamp.

"Oh man," Trueclaw hissed. "This was not supposed to happen."

"What?" Dawnheart whispered.

"They're going to the sand pit," the tom hissed again. "We need to go!"

Little did they know, that, as they followed the trio, Trueclaw and Dawnheart were being followed by a deadly presence...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the fabulous reviews! My favorite...**

**#Deadfur'sleftpaw!**

**See you all in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Frogcall and Mudface stopped near a shallow hole. Looking in, Skypelt saw something bubbling.

"Quicksand," Mudface said, coming closer to Skypelt's right side.

"You know, nobody that comes into our territory ever makes it back out," Frogcall said, grinning.

"Skypelt!" Dawnheart shrieked, she and Trueclaw crashing out of the bushes where they were hiding.

Then the two swamp cats pushed Skypelt into the quicksand trap.

"SKYPELT!" Dawnheart screeched as she rushed towards the pool. Trueclaw grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and held fast.

"Think of your kits," he hissed. "Stay back."

He rushed towards the trap, and dragged a large branch towards the edge. "Don't flail!" he called down to Skypelt. "Grab on!"

Just then Mudface and Frogcall rushed at Trueclaw, nearly knocking him into the quicksand himself. They lashed out and scraped Trueclaw's side with their claws.

Trueclaw yowled in pain, but kept holding the branch as tight as he could. Skypelt could almost reach...

Dawnheart, who was hiding in the shadows, saw all of this happen. When Trueclaw was injured, she stood to dash towards him. But something dashed past her, knocking her to her feet. The figure crashed into Mudface and Frogcall, sending them both flying.

"Get him out of there!" the newcomer yelled to Trueclaw. "I'll take care of these two." Claws unsheathed, he charged.

"Hang on!" Trueclaw yelled down to Skypelt as he began to pull the branch upwards. In a matter of minutes, Skypelt was safely on solid ground.

Trueclaw then turned to Mudface and Frogcall, covered in scratches from where the stranger had wounded them. "Maybe it's time you met the fate you tried to put on so many cats before you," he hissed, forcing the swamp cats towards the pool.

"Please! Have mercy!" the two cried, breathing heavily and looking with wide eyes towards the quicksand.

Then the newcomer walked up and pushed Trueclaw back. "Go," he hissed, "And don't come back here again."

The swamp cats ran, never looking back. Trueclaw stared with wide eyes at the cat who had just let the killers go.

Dawnheart sprinted out of the bushes and nuzzled her mate. "You're okay," she gasped, overjoyed he'd emerged alive.

Skypelt lifted his head to the newcomer. "Thank you," he gasped. Then recognition passed through his eyes. "You're that cat that forced us out of the woods!"

"My name is Deadfur," he revealed. "And this is Trueclaw," he continued, flicking his tail towards the dark ginger tom.

"I don't understand!" Trueclaw hissed. "You let them go...!"

"No cat deserves that fate," Deadfur said, looking right at Trueclaw. The ginger stared at the ground.

"Why don't you come back to the woods?" Deadfur continued, turning back towards Skypelt and Dawnheart.

"But why?" Skypelt asked. "A few days ago, you threatened us out if the woods!"

"Like I said," the brown tom said, turning. "No cat deserves that fate." He began to walk out of the swamp, Trueclaw next to him. Skypelt and Dawnheart had no choice but to follow.

Deadfur and Trueclaw led the two travelers into the woods, to the tree they had stayed in not too long ago. Skypelt and Dawnheart's scents still lingered.

"Trueclaw and I live in the trees," Deadfur said, pointing his tail towards the branches high above. "Get some sleep."

Trueclaw was still absolutely silent.

Skypelt and Dawnheart settled in the hollow tree, while Deadfur and Trueclaw climbed to the top.

After a few moments, Trueclaw finally spoke.

"Why'd you let them go?" he hissed. "We could have finally gotten rid of them, and you blew it."

Deadfur turned and faced his best friend with his dark gray eyes.

"I saved you once from the quicksand," he said, voice flat. "I almost lost you. I can't let any other cat suffer that same fate."

Trueclaw stared at him, not sure how to take this. Then he rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes. There were just too many things to talk about, and too little words. Somehow, finally, the toms fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, just putting something out there... Well, two things.

1. I DO NOT SHIP MINECRAFTUNIVERSE x DEADLOX! My friends were reading this and thought I was trying to put them together romantically. I'm not.

2. Yes, I've heard rumors that Sky and Dawn broke up. I don't have Twitter, so I can't check this myself. Until Sky says otherwise on YouTube, I'm going to keep Skypelt and Dawnheart together. If it is true, well... I might just keep the story as it is.

On a lighter note, I am accepting OCs! I'm willing to accept any OCs, but I need a tom and a she- cat for Skypelt and Dawnheart's kits. Just fill out the form below, like so.

**Cat Name:** _Skypelt_

**Looks:** _Dark brown with amber- violet eyes and black paws_

**Personality:** _Kind and caring, but can be flighty. Very serious when needed._

I'm excited to see all the new OCs! Also, I'm writing a new Warriors fanfic called "The Wing of the Falcon". Check that out if you like The Adventures of ButterClan!


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days went by peacefully. Deadfur, Trueclaw, and Skypelt would hunt and make sure Mudface and Frogcall did't come back, and Dawnheart would sleep most of the time.  
Then one night, as a bright full moon lit up the sky, Skypelt noticed something. The forest floor was very wet. Thinking it was just because of recent storming, Skypelt lay down next to Dawnheart and slept.  
A few hours later, though, both cats were awoken by a harsh cold that seemed to envelop them.  
"What's going on?" Dawnheart asked sleepily.  
Skypelt stood up in shock. The den was completely flooded, with water up to his belly fur. "Come on!" he shouted, nosing the queen forward. "We have to climb up the trees!"  
Outside it was pouring. Water was everywhere, pouring in from the flooded lake.  
"Deadfur! Trueclaw!" Skypelt called, waking the two cats in the trees. The three toms helped Dawnheart up before Skypelt got up himself.  
"The lake overflowed," Deadfur hissed, digging his claws into the wet bark of the trees.  
"It's like the forest's in the middle of a river," Trueclaw commented, staring down at the now- strong water current sweeping underneath them.  
"The tree's not going to fall over, is it?" Dawnheart fretted. Skypelt draped his tail over her shoulders.  
"The tree's old," Trueclaw assured her. "The roots are strong; it'll hold."  
Just then the winds picked up. The two branches the group was sitting on shook violently. Digging their claws into the bark, the four cats held on for dear  
life.

**_Crack!_**

Skypelt and Dawnheart yowled as they tumbled through the air and landed in the water. Deadfur prepared to jump after them, but Trueclaw grabbed his tail.  
"Are you crazy?!" the ginger yelled. "We can't swim! Come on!" He jumped to the next tree, following the flashes of their friends' dark brown and white pelts.

In the water, Skypelt struggled to stay afloat while searching frantically for Dawnheart. One his eyes met hers, he tried to swim for her. But the water  
slammed him into a tree trunk and he was forced under.

Dawnheart could hear Trueclaw and Deadfur's voices as she was swept away. Her heavy belly was dragging her down, and she saw her mate disappear as well.  
"My kits, I'm so sorry," she whispered. Just as she was about to give up and let the water take her, she felt teeth grab her and drag upwards.

Skypelt resurfaced and coughed. Gasping for air, he fell under the surface again. Suddenly he felt something knock him to the surface and grab onto his fur. The tom was dragged to a tree root sticking out of the water and dropped there.  
Turning over, he saw a pair of deep blue- brown eyes he never thought he'd see  
again.

_"Mudface."_

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter 4! I'm actually glad the amphibious cats (well, one of them) are back. Mudface is fun to write! Also, I've accepted 2 OC's so far. Don't worry if yours isn't here; I haven't gone through all of them yet.**

**1: Icefire from . This cat sounds really fun to write! She'll probably pop up somewhere around chap. 6- 7.**

**2: Luna from LunaDiamond5665. I'll have to think up a warrior name (or you could) but yay! One of the kits! :D She'll appear soon (not spoiling when the kits are born!)**

**These two have been loyal fans for the first three chapters, so I'm excited to be using their OC's.**

**Also, I'm going on vacation starting July 11 for two weeks. I'm going to try and get chapter 5 up before then, but I might not be able to. Apologies in advance! I'm also going to need a male kit. Even if you're a girl, submit a male OC! Starting next chapter, I'm going to be going through the characters in "Character's Corner". Each chapter I'll pick one or two characters and go over their personality, looks, and whatnot. **

**Wow, long author's note. One more thing, though. If there's anyone out there who would be kind enough to draw a cover for the story, or some fanart, that'd be great! If you want to, PM me and I'll tell you what everyone looks like.**

**Bye! ~PrincessLu **


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing here?!" Skypelt hissed, jumping on the cat that nearly cost him his life.  
"Get off!" the blue- gray tom hissed. "If you hadn't noticed, I just saved your life."  
Skypelt went over this for a moment and then got off of Mudface.  
"Hey," another cat called from the opposite side of the river. "I've got the she- cat."  
"Good, Frogcall," Mudface said with a flick of his tail.  
"Is she alive?!" Skypelt demanded, his amber eyes flashing.  
"Relax, she's fine," the aquatic cat assured him.  
Deadfur and Trueclaw looked down from the tree they were in, right above Dawnheart and Frogcall.  
"You again," Deadfur hissed. "I thought we told you to stay away."  
"Deadfur, relax," Skypelt assured his friend. "They saved us."  
The tree cats' eyes widened in disbelief.  
"Well, seeing as we're the only cats who can swim..." Mudface reasoned.  
"Whatever," Trueclaw said. "Just get up in the tree."  
Mudface and Skypelt climbed up fairly easily, while Frogcall, Deadfur, and Trueclaw carried the still- unconscious Dawnheart.  
"We'd better just sleep the storm out," Skypelt said. "It is still night, after all."  
Nobody was willing to disagree with the brown tom, so they picked a sturdy tree and settled down for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Skypelt, Deadfur, and Trueclaw woke up first. They were met with a fairly difficult task: What were they going to do with Mudface and  
Frogcall?  
"They did save Dawnheart and me," Skypelt put in.  
"Yes, but on the same note, they tried to kill you!" Trueclaw said, exasperated.  
"Maybe we should give them a chance," Deadfur mumbled to himself. "If I were them I would have just watched my former enemy die."  
Skypelt looked over at his friend, shocked, while Trueclaw just groaned. "My best friend's gone insane," he groaned.  
"Hey, ah, could we say something?"  
Whirling around, the three toms saw that the amphibious cats were awake. Skypelt waved his tail, prompting them to speak.  
"After you chased us off," Mudface began, "we got to thinking. Wouldn't it be better to, instead if being so hostile, maybe, join a group?"  
"What we're saying is," Frogcall butted in, "is that we'd like to join your group. Peacefully."  
Trueclaw and Deadfur were floored. These swamp cats, the cats they'd been fighting with for forever, were now making peace?! It was unbelievable. The two duos had been enemies for far too long.  
Skypelt, being optimistic as usual, said, "Why not, I guess."  
The water cats' eyes lit up, while Deadfur and Trueclaw stuffed their brown and ginger tails in his face.  
"What's going on?" a feminine voice from behind the toms murmured.  
"Dawnheart!" Skypelt cried, nuzzling his mate.  
"Would we really let those two into our group?" the white she- cat asked.  
The tree cats looked uneasy. "What do you think?" Skypelt asked his mate.  
"I..." Dawnheart said. "I think we should. They saved us, even after we'd given up will to get to the shore. They've changed; I can tell."  
"Then it's settled," Trueclaw said, a bit unhappily. "Mudface and Frogcall will join our group."  
The amphibious cats thanked the other cats repeatedly. "Thank you so much!" they said happily.  
"Let's just go down to the ground," Deadfur suggested. "The water flow is gone."  
All six cats climbed down from their perch in the tree and jumped swiftly onto the ground... which was covered in mud. Soon the cats were covered in the stuff.  
"Hey Mudface, you've got mud on your face," Frogcall laughed. The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh at the fuming cat.  
"So, where are we headed?" Dawnheart asked.  
"Away from the lake," Trueclaw said. "This way." He took the lead, with Deadfur close behind. Dawnheart and Skypelt were in the middle, while Mudface and Frogcall brought up the rear.

_And in a certain cat's mind, an idea was forming._

* * *

**A/N: Argh! I'm overusing cliffhangers! But, wow, I updated this fast. So, as I promised...**

**Character's Corner!**

**_Where the characters are interviewed and explained_**

**_Today on "Character's Corner", we have Skypelt and Dawnheart._**

**Skypelt:**** Dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes. Very loyal and optimistic, and friendly to everyone. Mates with Dawnheart.**

**Dawnheart:**** White she- cat with one blue eye and one green eye. Not a very strong battler, but a loyal and kind cat all the same. Mates with Skypelt.**

_** And that's it for today's "Character's Corner". See you next chapter!**_

**And that was "Character's Corner"! It'll be appearing in all my stories, so be on the lookout.**

**I also still need a male kit for Skypelt and Dawnheart. Keep submitting your OC's!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys, come look at this!"  
Skypelt was standing a ways off the path the group had been walking on. His front paw was pointing to something on the ground.  
Trueclaw walked over and took a look. "Footprints," he declared. "Two sets. And they seem to be fresh."  
"We should follow them," Skypelt declared, starting to walk forward.  
"Wait," Deadfur called after him. "We don't know if these cats are feral or not. We don't have very good experiences with things like that."  
"_Well!_" Mudface huffed, turning away. Frogcall did the same.  
"Come on, guys," Skypelt persisted. "They could be friendly, and we do need a place to stay tonight."  
Deadfur and Trueclaw considered this. "Fine," Trueclaw lamented.  
"But if we get attacked I'm blaming you," Deadfur said, walking ahead.  
"Hey!" Skypelt yowled, running after him. Dawnheart rolled her eyes.

_..._

Later that afternoon, the group arrived at a clearing in the middle of the forest. There was a small stream nearby, teeming with fish.  
"Wow," Skypelt gawked, walking around. "This place is amazing!"  
"It is," Dawnheart agreed, laying down on the ground. "We should stay here for the night."  
Mudface and Frogcall ran over to the stream and jumped in, yowling in delight. _Water!_  
"What about the footprints?" Trueclaw reminded everyone. Deadfur nodded.  
"Aw, come on!" Mudface called from the stream. "Loosen up!" Then he was dunked under by Frogcall.  
The two friends looked at each other, then back at the group. "I guess it's alright," Deadfur decided.  
"Yeah!" Skypelt cheered.

_..._

_"Hey, look, new cats! Can I eat their livers?"_  
**"No, Fuzzypelt, you may not eat their livers."**  
_"Aww, but why?"_  
**"Because it would be rude. And what if I want a liver?"**  
_"You're no fun, Russetpelt!"_  
**"Hey, move over. This is my branch!"**  
_"Mine now!"_  
**"Move!"**  
_"No, you- AHH!"_

_..._

The six cats in the clearing turned their heads.  
"Did you just hear something?" Trueclaw asked.  
"It was probably nothing," Skypelt told him, biting into a mouse.  
_"Move your fluffy butt!"_  
**"My fluffy butt? Look who's talking!"**  
Two cats tumbled out of a bush at the edge of the clearing. One of them had very long brown fur and blue eyes. The other had red fur with black flecks and a white chest with green eyes.  
"Well..." the red cat said, facing six pairs of angry stares.  
"Awkward!" the brown one called.  
"Who are you?" Deadfur questioned, stepping up to them and staring them down.  
"My name's Russetpelt," the red one announced, "And that is my idiotic brother Fluffypelt."  
"_I'M_ the idiot?" Fluffypelt hissed. "You wanna prove that?"  
Russetpelt narrowed his eyes. "I would." The brothers readied to pounce on each other.  
"Woah, woah, woah," Skypelt said, stepping between them. "Can't we- _ACK!"_  
Fluffypelt and Russetpelt pounced at each other, effectively placing Skypelt in the middle. The amber- eyed cat dragged himself out of the mass of flying fur, his pelt sticking out and clumps of fur missing. _"... talk..."_  
Deadfur and Trueclaw laughed, then helped Skypelt up. Mudface and Frogcall dragged Russetpelt and Fluffypelt off of each other.  
"This isn't over, fuzz- face!" Russetpelt yelled to Fluffypelt. The latter just rolled his eyes.  
"Ah," Mudface said. "Sorry to break this moment of 'brotherly bonding', but where is Dawnheart?"  
Skypelt whipped his head around, but his mate was nowhere to be seen. "Dawnheart?"  
A yowl pierced the air. The group of males ran to the other side of the clearing. Dawnheart was laying on the ground, her face contorted with pain.  
"... The kits..."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Queen of Procrastination here! Yes, I'm so sorry about not updating in over a month! But, now we have BajanCanadian and ASFJerome! I'm really excited to finally have these two in the story. And now there will be kits! I've already confirmed one kit, but whose OC will be the other? The update will (hopefully) be up soon!**

_**Character's Corner**_

**Today we have everyone's favorites, Trueclaw and Deadfur!**

**Trueclaw**  
**Gender: **Male  
**Looks: **Ginger with white paws, tail- tip, and muzzle; blue eyes  
**Personality: **A good fighter, who's very friendly and mature. A natural follower.

**Deadfur  
****Gender: **Male  
**Looks: **Brown tom with white belly and chest; black paws, tail- tip, and ear- tips; green eyes.  
**Personality: **Comes off as hostile and quiet, but is a great friend. A born leader.

**By the way, I'm taking a poll to see who's the favorite cat in this story so far. Put in the comments who your favorite cat is, and the results will be in the next update! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

The males looked at each other, then back at Dawnheart. They had no idea what they were supposed to do.  
Skypelt sat down next to his mate, giving her an encouraging lick. "It'll be alright," he told her, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.  
Dawnheart gave him a frail smile, until her body was shaken with another round of pain. All at once, there was a tiny kit laying on the ground. The one closest to it, Trueclaw, began to lick it gently to warm it up.  
Dawnheart only had time to give her kit a single glance before she was shaken again. There was another kit, which Skypelt began to lick.  
Then, with one last shudder, it was all over. Dawnheart took the last kit, and three tiny mewls sounded throughout the clearing.  
"Two girls and a boy," Skypelt announced, his voice brimming with pride.  
The first kit was a female, with black fur, white paws, and a small moon- shaped mark on her forehead. The second was a male, with light brown fur, brown speckles around his muzzle, and a dark brown left front paw. The third was the other female, the runt. She was very small, with blue- gray fur, and ginger paws, tail- tip, and ears.  
"What should we name them?" Dawnheart whispered.  
"How about this one can be named Beankit?" Skypelt suggested, giving the male a swift lick.  
"And then you can be Lunakit," Dawnheart said, taking the eldest from Trueclaw. "And you can be Icekit," she whispered to the tiny kit in her paws.  
Skypelt grinned. "Lunakit, Beankit, and Icekit. Welcome to the world, my kits."  
In the group watching, Mudface suddenly spoke. "Have any of you heard the legends of the Warrior clans?"  
Everyone nodded. "Of course," Trueclaw told him. "It's the first story we're ever told as kits."  
Mudface continued. "Well, why don't we make our own clan?"  
All eyes were trained on him. "Mudface," Skypelt said. "You are a genius."  
Everyone turned to Deadfur. He was the obvious leader choice. But, shockingly, the brown tom said,  
"I think Skypelt would make an excellent leader."  
Skypelt's eyes widened. "Me? Leader?"  
Trueclaw grinned. "Skystar!"  
**_"Skystar!"_**  
**_"Skystar!"_**  
Skypelt puffed out his chest. "I accept leadership of our new clan! I now declare this clan- ButterClan!"  
Deadfur raised an eyebrow. "ButterClan?"  
Skypelt grinned. "Yeah! And, Deadfur, would you like to be my deputy?"  
Deadfur dipped his head. "I'd be honored."  
"Hey!" Fluffypelt interjected. "What about us?"  
"You're welcome to join," Skypelt told them.  
The two brothers looked at each other.  
_"You bet!"_  
**...  
**That night, Skypelt's dreams took him to a glimmering clearing full of dazzling stars.  
"Wh- where am I?" the new leader wondered.  
A cat made entirely of glowing stars walked towards him. The cat was transparent, but his eyes shone kindly.  
"Welcome to StarClan, Skypelt," the starry cat said, dipping his head. "My name is Notch."  
"StarClan?" Skypelt gasped. "Does that mean I'm dead?!"  
Notch laughed. "Of course not! You're here to receive your nine lives so you may lead your new Clan."  
Skypelt let out a sigh of relief. "Oh. That's alright, then."  
Notch stepped up to Skypelt and placed his nose on the soon- to- be leader's forehead. Instantly, Skypelt's body flooded with pain. Memories flashed in front of him; he and Dawnheart wandering for a place to stay, his first encounter with Deadfur, Mudface and Frogcall's plans to kill him with the quicksand, when he and Dawnheart were swept away by the river, the two betrayers saving them, their encounter with Fluffypelt and Russetpelt, and, most recent and most important, the birth of his kits. Then, as soon as it began, it all came to a halt.  
"Good luck, Skystar," Notch whispered. Then he shimmered and disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: After two months of a cliffhanger, I finally posted this chapter! _*phew* _I promise this will never get as bad as that again. So, we have kits! Credit for them goes to LunaDiamond5665 for Lunakit, Random fan for Beankit, and for Icekit. **

**Also, a big one is that this is the end of the 1st Arc! I'm not going to make separate stories, but just label the chapters differently. Next arc is "The Rise of SquidClan". Yeah :3**

**The results thus far for the popularity contest!**

**Fluffypelt: 3**

**Russetpelt: 2**

**Skypelt: 2**

**Trueclaw: 1**

**Deadfur: 1**

**Mudface: 1**

**Wow o.O Fluffypelt and Russetpelt have only been in one chapter, and they're leading. And Frogcall and Dawnheart get no love xD. Keep voting, and I'll see you all in the beginning of The Rise of SquidClan!**

_**~Princess**_


End file.
